


We'll be double famous!

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Hole celebration fic, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Being Lance, Paladins being Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: Pidge and the rest of the Paladins get to see a sight of a space phenomenon, and they are reminded of how amazing it is they are able to see it at all.





	We'll be double famous!

**Author's Note:**

> It's like over a month late, but I wanted to a short story in celebration of us finally capturing evidence of Black Holes. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Published on Fanfiction.net: May 16th, 2019

Pidge stood at the observatory room. Normally, she was in the hanger or in her room working on some new tech or playing video games. But, when Coran had mentioned something in passing to her, she could not refuse the chance to see it with her own eyes. Because if Coran hadn’t been joking or using some Altean slang for something else, they were going to be flying past a black hole. A space phenomenon that no one on Earth had been able to see in person. Just pictures from a distance using telescopes and the like. It was still talked about in history books the day when the world saw the first picture of a black hole.

Now, she might just be able to look at the black hole as easily as she could any other planet. Just the thought of it caused her to grin and to move back and forth on the balls of her feet. “Hunk! Get in here already or you’ll miss it!” She huffed even while the grin remained on her face. “And if you do, then you would have no right to complain to me because I told you so!” She jested before chuckling.

“I’m coming! I’m coming! Just had to deal with Lance and everyone.”

She blinked slightly. “What do you mean by Lance and everyone?” Not that she minded if others joined her, but she could have sworn she only told Hunk…

“I happened to blurt out what me and you were doing to Lance, and then Lance told everyone and now everyone wants to join on the black hole showing! I’m sorry!” Hunk’s voice trembled and wavered slightly.

“It’s fine. You all better get it together though because I think I might be starting to see it.” She teased yet she did see something off in the distance that might be the black hole. 

There was bright light whose color reminded her of fire. It reminded her of the way stars tended to appear due to being balls of heated gas. But, she noticed this light was not formed in the typical spherical shape. This light was flat like the rings of Saturn. She adjusted her glasses as she noticed a spiraling motion, but nothing was in the center. At least what appeared to be nothing.

However, something had to be making the light spin like that and form light into a shape. As she heard the door open behind her, she grinned a bit. “That has to be it! That has to be the black hole in the middle of that!” She tensed at feeling hands gripping her shoulders.

“Holy shit! You serious? That’s a black hole?” Lance cried out right near her ear and Pidge rubbed her ears. 

“I’m not deaf you know!” She rolled her eyes while moving the hands off her shoulders. “But, I assume so. It is theorized that a black hole’s gravity would be so intense that even space, time, and light would be affected by it.” She tapped her chin. “It also kind of reminds me of the first photo we were able to take with the whole fiery look around the black hole.” 

She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Hunk standing beside her, his eyes all wide and sparkly. “This is so cool…” She watched Hunk swallow and look at the group. “But, we aren’t going to get sucked up into it are we?”

“No Hunk! We aren’t going to get close enough to get caught up in its gravity field!” Coran grinned and twirled his moustache around his fingers. “We Alteans are used to traveling past them. As long as you don’t act like a fubbleknocker about it, you’ll be good.”

“A fubble what?” Pidge chuckled at hearing Keith try and question what the Altean word meant.

“Keith, it’s not worth it.” Shiro chimed in before Coran could respond. “But, to think we are able to see this right now. It is kind of a miracle in a way.” Pidge blinked and turned her head to see Shiro smiling faintly. “We have only just gotten the technology to be able to travel all the way to Kerberos. Traveling to a place that had a black hole for us to see was still far away. Yet here we are…if only we were able to allow everyone on Earth to see this.”

Pidge smirked and took out an Altean video recording device. “Maybe not now. But, I can always film it for us to show everyone when we get back.”

“Awesome! We can brag we were the first ones to see one! We will be so famous!” Lance grinned and did a fist pump.

“And us being Paladins of Voltron wouldn’t already do the trick?” Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance glared at him.

“Obviously it would mullet! But, we will just be double famous now!”

“…Double famous?” Everyone but Lance said at the same time.

“Yeah! Like we will be so famous we will be in the history books like double amount of everyone else because we would be famous for TWO AWESOME things!” Lance placed his hands on his hips and smirked. “So, this is totally awesome!”

Pidge shook her head. “Righhhtt…” She didn’t think want to get into how people tended to write history and what tended to be remembered years later aka usually not everything someone did. “Let’s just get this recording started!” She turned on the device and aimed it towards her and the group.

“Let it be known that Katie Holt and her group of fellow space travelers are the first humans to witness a black hole in person!”

If anyone made a comment about her taking charge, Pidge didn’t hear it as she turned the device towards the black hole. “And this is the Black Hole that I dub the Holt Black Hole!”

“Ah come on! I wanted to name it!” Pidge heard the pout in Lance’s voice.

“Eh. You weren’t quick enough.” She grinned, and she felt a metal hand resting on her shoulder.

“I’m sure Matt and Sam would be proud right now.” He lowered his voice enough for her to hear, but possibly not the others.

Pidge’s smile briefly disappeared as she wondered if Matt and her father had seen a black hole wherever they were in space. She made herself smile again though due to her present company.

“Yeah…Mom too.” Her mom would be flipping out right now to see such a sight in person. 

It just made recording the black hole as the Castle Ship flew by it even more important, and the presence of her friends cheering and being their usual selves more heartwarming. 

Not like any of them needed to know that though.


End file.
